


Mission

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diners, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake Dating to Actual Relationship, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, Gender Neutral You, Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Dean Winchester/Castiel, Kissing, Love, M/M, Reader Insert, Sharing a Bed, dream - Freeform, gender neutral reader, hand holding, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Kink BingoSquare Filled: Gabriel ships XObviously I chose destiel. Personally, I'm not a huge shipper of it anymore, but it just seemed to fit





	Mission

“I wish they’d fuck already” Gabriel sighed, plopping down beside you on the sofa.   
“I mean, I’m not Dean’s biggest fan, but come on” Gabriel exclaimed, gesturing to the two across the room.   
“What are they even doing?” Gabriel asked, his arm coming to rest on your shoulder.   
“Dean is…I don’t even know” You shrugged, flicking through the channels.   
“We should show them how dating works” Gabriel shrugged.   
“We’re not dating though” You stated. Gabriel feigned a look of hurt, his hands moving to his heart.  
“(Y/N)…You wound me” He joked. You smiled and brushed a stray hair behind his ear, not missing the actual hurt that was in Gabriel’s eyes. Turning your attention back to Dean and Castiel, Dean was guiding Castiel’s hands as they did whatever they were doing It appeared like the scene from Ghost with Patrick Swayze. Rolling your eyes, you brought your attention back to the television, but you couldn’t shake the look from Gabriel’s eyes. He looked like you’d kicked a puppy.

“Remember what I said the other day?” Gabriel asked, waltzing into your bedroom, unannounced. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, often somehow appearing when you were in some state of undress, and he didn’t seem to be bothered, his eyes lingered on your body as you’d scramble to find some clothing that would protect your remaining dignity.   
“Uh...vaguely” You said, not moving. You were laid in underwear, flicking through the television channels in search of something interesting.   
“About Dean and Cas, dating wrong” He elaborated, while moving to lay beside you.   
“Oh yeah, what’s up?” You asked.   
“They wanna take me and you hunting, something about developing your skills and me hunting with no grace” Gabriel shrugged.   
“Right…” You trailed off.  
“It’s over a day away, so like…gonna be stopping at diners. I think we should show them how dating is done” Gabriel smirked.   
“Should we?” You asked.   
“Yeah, we don’t have to be dating. A fake relationship ain’t that difficult” He smirked, shifting to face you slightly.   
“I uh…I guess we could” You shrugged. Gabriel smiled and pecked your lips gently before leaving the room, while you moved to start packing a bag for the hunt, though you knew it wouldn’t start until the following morning.

Waking up, you walked into the kitchen and found Dean, Castiel and Gabriel sat around the table, each holding a mug of coffee, though when you sat beside Gabriel, the scent of Vodka was strong. Gabriel smirked and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, smirking slightly. You shifted slightly under Dean’s green eyes. He raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything, instead turning his focus to Castiel. Gabriel smirked to you.   
“It’s beginning to work” He murmured, nodding towards where Dean had rested his arm over Castiel’s shoulder. 

Sitting in the diner, Gabriel had purposely snuggled closer to you, wrapping his arm around you again. This time he was getting more touchy – feely, even going so far as to kiss your cheek. You flushed under Dean’s gaze, though he didn’t say anything again. As you ate, Gabriel stole some food from your plate and smirked. The day of flirting seemed to be impacting Dean.  
“We’re getting separate rooms tonight” Dean hissed as you climbed into the impala for the last bit of driving before the end of the driving day. You smirked to Gabriel, while yawning. Gabriel smiled and shifted you both around, laying you over his chest. You smiled and curled close, slowly drifting off. As you slept, you dreamt of a life where you and Gabriel could be happy together, without a life of hunting. When you eventually awoke, it was dark. You were alone in the motel bed and your heart was aching as you realised that you love Gabriel.

In the car the next day, Gabriel knew that something was off with you. He picked up on it instantly, though when he asked, you shrugged it off as being tired. Gabriel smiled softly and kissed your cheek, curling close to you for the continued journey. Dean’s eyes flicked back to you every so often, his frustration was evident. He wanted whatever it was that you and Gabriel had, he wanted it all and more.

“Hey Gabe, can I talk to you in private please?” You whispered, while you were all climbing out of the car,   
“Sure” He smiled, before turning to Dean.   
“Hey boyyos, we’ll be inside in a few moments” He winked, before taking your hand and moving aside.   
“What’s up?” He asked, shifting to rest his hands in his pockets.   
“I know this is a stupid question but did you fuck with my dreams?” You asked.   
“Oh yeah, definitely” He responded, sarcastically.   
“I’m serious Gabe!” You exclaimed.   
“No, (Y/N/N)…What was it?” He asked.   
“Us” You sighed. Gabriel frowned and tilted his head.   
“What do you mean?” He asked.   
“I had a dream about us, being married and all that” You explained, not meeting his eyes. Biting his lip, Gabriel kissed you gently. His chapped lips were rough as they moved against your own, his hands moving in opposite directions. One hand cupped your cheek while the other moved to your hip, pulling you closer. The lack of oxygen was enough to separate you, but when you met Gabriel’s eyes, he chuckled slightly, a flush covering his cheek.   
“Hey” He murmured.   
“Hey” You smiled, lifting your hand to hold his.   
“Was that…okay?” He asked softly.   
“Very” You smiled, kissing his cheek gently.   
“So…what was the dream about?” He asked, smirking slightly.  
“We were dating and had kids, a normal life…no hunting, none of it” You admitted. Gabriel smiled and hugged you gently.   
“While we can’t have all that, we can be dating” He winked.   
“That sounds good” You smiled. Gabriel smiled and hugged you tightly, a wide smile covering his face. Looking to the diner, you realised that both Dean and Castiel were watching your every move. They quickly diverted their eyes when they realised that you were the aware of them.  
“C’mon, we have a mission” Gabriel smirked, holding his hand out for you to take.


End file.
